


Wedding Planner

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Established Relationship, F/M, implied Daniel/Vala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I really don’t think you’re taking this seriously enough, Sam.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Planner

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #075 "rules"

“I really don’t think you’re taking this seriously enough, Sam,” said Vala, as SG-1 made their way along the rocky path back to the stargate.

Sam frowned at the other woman, automatically resettling her grip on her P90 and glancing around the uninhabited planet. After a half a day hike, the possible Ancient ruins had turned out to be a natural rock formation, mostly hidden in the dense overgrowth. They would be sending a team of geologists and botanists to check it out, but SG-1 could move on to other planets.

“What are you talking about, Princess?” asked Cam. “This mission was a cake-walk even before it became a dud.”

Vala waved a dismissive hand. “Not that, Cameron. Something _much_ more important. Sam’s wedding!”

“Isn’t that pretty much planned?” asked Daniel, looking over at Sam, who shrugged and nodded.

“Of course it isn’t,” Vala argued. “Now, I’ve done a lot of research on Tau’ri weddings—”

“Oh, dear,” Daniel muttered, but she ignored him.

“—and the only reasons I’ve found for having such a ridiculously small ceremony are an unexpected pregnancy or extreme disapproval from your families. But we’re your family, Sam, and we approve, so unless you and the general have something to tell us…?”

“No,” said Sam, smiling. “Not yet. But that doesn’t mean we have to have a huge wedding, either.”

“The cultures of the Tau’ri have a great variety of wedding ceremonies,” added Teal’c. “I believe the type chosen by Colonel-Carter and O’Neill is very appropriate.”

“Thank you, Teal’c,” said Sam. “I think it will be perfect.”

Vala pouted. “But you don’t even have a dress!”

“I’m wearing my uniform,” said Sam, firmly. “It’s important.”

“It’s not very attractive,” the brunette protested.

“Well, then, Vala,” said Cam. “When you and Jackson get married, you can have the fluffiest, most elaborate dress you want.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, but didn’t contradict him. “I do sort of see why it’s so important for you, Sam,” he said. “I mean, no one would think to question why Jack would wear his uniform, and you’re just as much an officer as he is. But doesn’t it… I don’t know… remind you of how long the Air Force regulations kept you apart?”

“It’s who we are, Daniel. Yes, the regulations made things difficult, but I never would have met Jack if I wasn’t in the Air Force. I never would have met any of you.”

Vala linked her arm through Sam’s, briefly resting her head on the other woman’s shoulder. “We’re very glad you did,” she said. “And I’m sure you’ll look beautiful in your uniform.”

“Thank you,” said Sam, with a smile.

“Now, about the bridesmaids’ dresses…”

Sam frowned. “You and Cassie can pick whatever you want, as long as you both agree. How is there a problem?”

“No, no, we found a few possibilities and we have another appointment next week. But Cameron won’t come to try any of them on!”

Sam and Daniel burst out laughing.

Cam scowled. “Don’t even try to pull the _I’m an alien card_ ,” he said, leveling a finger at Vala. “Because I know for a fact that you’ve seen every episode of _Bridezillas_.”

Vala pouted again. “You’re no fun.”

“I already talked to Cassie,” Cam continued. “As soon as the girls pick out their dresses, she’ll help me find a suit that matches.”

“Aren’t you just going to wear your uniform?” asked Sam.

“What, and upstage the bride?” said Cam, grinning. “Besides, it’s traditional for the bridesmaids all to match.”

Sam grinned back. “I have the best family ever.”

“Indeed,” said Teal’c.

THE END


End file.
